Child Of The Setting Sun
by TheBuffySupernaturalists
Summary: Tasha Dooley and Hades as a couple. They have a daughter Lycoris, but she is putting Tasha in danger, so hades takes her to Camp HB. But when a new threat arises and an accidental family reunion they make a shocking discovery, but will they be able to work together to stop an Ancient as well as the new threat of Victor Krane
1. Drama With a Hint of Sass

_Prolouge_

Before Tasha Davenport, Wife of Donald Davenport, Mother of Leo Dooley, came around there was Tasha Dooley, Wife of Hades, God of the Underworld, and Mother of Lycoris, meaning Twilight for she is neither light or dark. You know that saying, with great power comes great responsibility, yeah, it's like that, but when you're a demigod it is more like, with great power comes great amounts of monsters, so when there is a near miss with a hellhound attack, Tasha has no choice but to give the child to Hades, or spend forever looking over her shoulder. And it doesn't help when the Child is cursed, so where does this leave Tasha? Full of blame and regret, she blames herself for the curse on the child and for her having to leave, and she regrets not doing more to save her. But then again, falling for a god, especially one of the big three, always has a price. But now she is happily _married_ to Donald, and has another child, Leo, whose father is unknown, and she lives with three bionic teenagers, whose average schedule is saving the world, sleeping in giant tubes and hanging out with friends. So, what happens now? Read on to find out

 _Chapter 1_

 _Donald POV_

Dear the great Davenport davenport DavenDiary, every year, around early September to early October, in fact it's exactly the 5th of September to the 3rd of October, Leo's birthday, and Tasha gets all emotional. Now, I do not want to sound like chase, but I do not like not knowing or understanding something, especially when it comes to my wife, but I've been with her for a few years now and am no closer to figuring out what breaks the dam that holds back her emotions.

That's why I had decided to confront her. I walked casually into the kitchen, and spotted her curled up on the sofa crying, crying all over my expensive leather couches. I slowly walked over to her, noticing that she is holding and envelope in one hand, and a photo in the other, the photo was too far away for me to see it clearly so I waited until I was next to her to inquire further. Once I had sat down, I reached behind the sofa and grabbed a towel from the wash basket, to lay on the sofa as to protect it from her tears.

Reaching over her sodden body, I try to adjust myself to see the photo, but I realise that she had turned it upside down so I could no longer see the image, so I decide to try and comfort her and get to the bottom of her misery. I put my hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said, very slow and calm,

"Why is it, every year from September to October, you act so depressed, is it something to do with Adam, Bree, and Chase? Or is it something to do with me?"

She everts her eyes at this last part, but when she finally looks back I see a new emotion in her eyes, regret, and when she speaks again her voice is strained and hoarse.

"It is not you, or the kids, I just-I just, I need my Twilight, my sweet Twilight, the one who was taken from me by her father".

She rolled over and shrugged off my arm, then continued crying, and just so it could get even more awkward, the kids walked in and froze at the sight of Tasha, not that I blamed them.

I stood up awkwardly and brushed myself down, then looked back at Tasha, at least one thing went to plan, she had rolled right onto the towel.


	2. Bye Bye Camera Guy

**Leo POV**

"Big D!" I yelled up to the kitchen, "New mission, get down here"

All of a sudden Bree was there, carrying both, Adam and Chase Bridal style, Mum and Big D hanging on for dear life.

We all got in our mission suits while mum called her Cameraman, we then all clambered on to Bree who super sped us to the mission site, I bagsed bridal style so was more comfortable than what the others must have been going through, but it was still a bumpy ride.

Once we arrived and mum had set up the camera man and given him the instructions, we walked out into the clearing and spotted two kids, a pale, dark haired boy, and a tall, also pale, oil slick haired girl, battling three tank sized dogs.

"Whoa" said Adam, "Those dogs are huge", and then turning to Big D, his awe turning to excitement "Can we keep 'em?"

"No Adam!" I interrupted, "do you know how much it would cost to feed that thing? They must weigh a to-"

I stopped short, someone had screamed. We all looked around to see who it was when there was a growl, Mum had screamed, the dog was charging her. I started charging up my laser spheres but I knew I would be too late, then I looked back at the dog and the girl was rising up out of the shadows in front of the dog, a scythe in her hand, and before I knew the dog was on the floor, and then he wasn't, he just sort of exploded into dust. But neither mum nor the girl were focusing on that, Mum was attacking the cameraman, trying to wrestle with him for the camera, and the girl, the girl was taking down the other two dogs, one of which had been looming over me. I cautiously started walking to mum, as she'd now successfully thrown the camera man into the stream, and was brushing herself down. She looked my way and started running with her arms out wide, so I ran towards her doing the same, I closed my eyes and waited for her embrace, but she ran straight past me and hugged this girl that she'd never even met before, but the thing that really upset me, was that she hadn't given me that kind of attention since I was 7, but this girl, this random girl, was getting the love I'd only dreamed of.

"Mum! What the hell is going on here" I screeched at my mother, causing Chase a really bad headache,

"Hades", the girl mumbled

"Leo" Mum yelled back, "Don't you dare speak to her that way"

"It's fine" The girl said "I'm sorry for the drama, but you caught me at a bad time, if you didn't notice I was fighting hellhounds, My name is Lycoris, but you can call me Lyka, and this," she said gesturing to where the boy now stood, "Is my brother Nico" She walked towards me and held out her hand "You must be Leo, I've heard lots about you" then turning back to the others "I'm sorry, I don't know your names, I don't get out much except for quests"

Luckily, Chase took initiative and responded, because I was too angry to speak "Um, hi Lyka, I'm Chase, and these are my siblings, Adam and Bree, and this is Mr Davenport. If you don't mind I have a question for you, how do you know Leo and what were those dog monsters?"

She looked taken aback by his question "Uh, those, um, those dogs, they were, um"

A look of relief cam over her face when Mum started talking though, "Why doesn't Lycoris come back to the house with us, and we can all get cleaned up, then discuss this over dinner?" And with that we all started walking out of the clearing, all except for Mum, Lycoris, and Nico,

" Just go on without me, I'll meet you at the house", She yelled, "I'm just going to have a talk with my twilight, for a little while", and with that, we all hopped on Bree's back and zoomed back to the house, I personally didn't want to leave mum, but I saw the determination in her eyes and knew there was no point arguing with her


	3. Hellhounds? Normal - Shower? Not so much

**Lycoris POV**

Me and Nico were out on a quest from Chiron, it wasn't much, just slaying a few hellhounds, we had already taken out the leader when a group of kids showed up, I recognised them instantly, though I didn't know all of their names, they were the kids from a photo mum had sent me while I was with dad in Hades. But then I spotted mum, and Leo, I remember seeing the first picture mum had sent me of Leo, he had seemed so innocent, but none of that is the point, mum had spotted me too, and was moving away from the group, unfortunately, as there was only two of us and three hell hounds, the one I wasn't directly fighting whipped its head around and ran at mum, I heard her scream, and that sent a jolt of energy through me, I ran straight at the dog and just as I was going to have an early death, I face planted into the ground and phased straight through it, using my senses to find out where the third hellhound was, I activated my scythe and jumped out of the ground, turned solid and sliced into its chest, then I phased out again, so as not to get covered with dust when it exploded, while I was doing all of this, I noticed Leo was creating a fireball or something in his hand, was he a demigod too?

After Nico and I had sorted out the dogs, the kids introduced themselves, there was a tall, dim one, Adam, a short, intelligent one, Chase, and an average, mature one, Bree, well, mature was to be expected, she was a girl. But who I was really excited about seeing was mum, dad had always said that I had no chance of seeing her again, but now, today, the fates were on my side, they had brought me together with my mum again, and I was never going to leave her again

Once the others had left, the girl had carried them back to the house, from what I could tell, they were humans with robot powers, but who knows, they might be demigods, but once they had left, mum talked to me and Nico, and told us that we would have to understand that Leo would be upset that she would be spending so much time with us, but that he is not to know why, as it could tear the family apart, tell him anything else, but not that, me and Nico understood and nodded solemnly

Once we got back to the house I had a real shower for the first time in months, and mum made a lovely dinner of lamb, mashed potato, and chips, the house was amazing and Annabeth would have loved it, she would have asked for the plans and everything.

Unfortunately, everyone pestered me with questions, and you could see they all had different priorities,

Chase asked questions like "How do you know Leo?", "Why does Tasha call you Twilight?" to which I would respond, "I know Leo through my parents, as Tasha is a family friend and she calls me Twilight, because that's what my name means"

Adam would ask questions like this "Where do you find those dogs?", "What can I feed them?", "What do they weigh?" and I would say, very slowly and simply, so as not to confuse the boy "those dogs are hellhounds and they live in a magic place where the other evil things live, but I can get you some because I have two as pets, they eat just about anything from raw humans to roast chicken and I'm not sure what they weigh, probably about a tonne"

And Bree's questions were just weird, "Who does your hair?", and "Do you like black?", "What's your favourite brand of shoes?" And I would tell her "I do my hair myself, Yes, I like black but I don't really have a favourite brand of shoes, just whatever's easy to fight in"

I was sad though, as Tasha had been right, Leo was angry at me, even though he tried to hide it, I could see, that's one of the perks of being a daughter of Hades, the eyes literally are the window to the soul, I can look into anyone's eyes and tell you how they're feeling, the eyes of an enemy, the eyes of a friend, the eyes of the weak, the eyes of the strong, the eyes of a warrior, even the eyes of a god

I found everyone's eyes interesting; the kids might as well be demigods. Chase had calculating eyes, similar to those of Annabeth, whereas Adam's eyes showed him to be similar to the Ares children in some ways, dim-witted and bulky, though he did care for his friends and family a lot more than he let on. Bree's eyes, however, told me that she was like the Aphrodite campers, always bursting with the latest gossip and all those other things normal girls did.

But what really got my attention was Donald, even though there wasn't much, I could sense the power coming off of him, I brushed it under the carpet at the time though, as I assumed it was from hanging out with Nico and me so much. His eyes showed me that he was confused about us though, but he showed love, a grudging love, but love nonetheless, like "I only like you because my wife likes you", I could also tell he had an ego bigger than the state of Texas.

Mum was filled with love, and was pleased to see us, and I could tell that without even looking at her eyes.

Leo's eyes were filled with rage against me and Nico, especially me; I don't understand mortals, because they often get mad over the littlest things, like not being shown affection all day, every day.

Dinner looked amazing, and it smelled even better, but I didn't eat. Mum noticed this and silenced the table, I sent my thoughts over to Nico, "wow, she can shut people up even faster than Chiron" "I know right?" Nico responded.

I walked over to Mum and asked if she could light the fireplace, so that we may sacrifice our food to the gods, she looked confused but did as I asked.

After the fire was going well, Nico and I piled as much food as we could onto our plates, so that we could slip our food into the flames without being noticed, unfortunately their built in computer lit up and asked loudly "what you got there?", this shocked me and drew attention to us as we were just finishing pouring our food into the fire, it was a shame I couldn't of summoned a hell fire under the table, that would have been less obvious. "What!" Leo screeched at Donald, "You put on the fire so that they can deliberately burn food, you don't even let me leave a single crumb on my plate!" On the last word he reached his highest pitch then stomped up the stairs, and as he did Chase collapsed on the floor, holding his head with agony.

"Leo!" Donald yelled after him, "Look what you've done! Get back here, you're wasting food!"


	4. A Sneak Preview

_Chapter 11, a sneak preview..._

LEOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POV

"I WANT DeATH. KILL Me NOw PLeASE. " said leo

he impaled himself on lycoriss gummy boob'what a shame

the end


	5. Have You Heard Of Tartarus

Chapter 4  
Nico POV

When Tasha had said Leo would get mad I had had no idea that he would take it this far, Lyka and I were just finishing sacrificing our food to the gods, when the stupid built in computer lit up and said in an annoying voice, "what you got there?" Unfortunately Leo noticed this, and zeroed in on me and Twilight, he then had a complete fit at us and stomped off to his room, just as Chase collapsed on the floor. We all rushed over to Chase to see what was wrong, but before I got a good look, Adam, the tall muscley one, picked Chase up and carried him down the hall, shortly followed by Donald Davenport.

Tasha told us this happened sometimes when Chase was exposed to extremely high pitched sounds and not to worry so, realizing there was nothing we could do, we all went back to eating, and Lyka and I had a small conversation in our minds about what the kids could be, as we still hadn't figured that out yet.

Just as Donald and Adam came back in from the hall there was a knock on the door and everyone paused in their meals to stare at each other. Just as Bree put down her knife and fork, there was another knock, this time much louder. We all stared at the door as if expecting something, and what we got was certainly something, the door was booted open by a Son of Hephaestus that Lycoris and I knew well, Douglas Davenport, we had pestered Dad into letting rise from the dead. When he entered, he shouted out in a sing song voice, "Donnie, I'm home!", but then he spotted us and his smiled faded and his eyes narrowed, when he spoke again it was in Greek

"What the Hades are you doing here? You should be at camp; it's dangerous in the real world!"

Lycoris spoke next, also in Greek "We are hear on a quest from Chiron, killing some hellhounds threatening humans, then I ran into mum and we wound up here, on a lighter note I heard you became a villain, and tried to kill these people, care to explain?" I saw Douglas's face go pale, and saw his eyes change from suspicion to blame.

"Or, I could tell them your precious little secret and twist it so that I, Douglas, was victim to you" He spat the words out defiantly.

He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Lycoris throwing herself at him "You shut your mouth; you know the mist is weakening! Or did Beckendorf die just for you to expose our secret, besides I could summon a hellfire right now and send you right back to Hades".

"Enough you devil! Don't you dare use his name in vain again!" this time Douglas yelled in English "You deserve to go to hell! You and your brother are filthy wastes!"

At the mention of hell Lycoris paled, seeing she was weakened, I flew into action, catching her as she fell, I then dragged her over to the couch, I told Tasha that I needed mist; she seemed confused but did not question me. I Iris Messaged Will at camp and told him we needed him here now, he saw Lycoris in the background and told me her condition was too bad and that he wouldn't be able to get there quick enough, so, stifling a scream, I ran into the wall and shadow travelled to him, grabbing him and sinking back through the earth into the Davenport house.

Last time this had happened to her she was out cold for three weeks, but it was good to see everyone trying to help her when we got back to the Davenport house, it broke my heart to see so many people caring for my sister.

Will yelled for space then rushed forward to get to Lycoris, and set to work. But then everyone started interrogating me, even Leo had shown up to yell at me, I looked at Tasha pleadingly, silently asking her to intervene. I was so relieved when Tasha when yelled over the crowd "Everyone! Go to bed, I'm sure he'll answer your questions in the morning, but for now go to sleep, Nico, his medic, and Lycoris can all sleep in the lab" she then talked directly to me "your doctor, he will be staying the night correct?" "Yes" I replied, "He is called Will, and he is very protective of me and my sister, he will not leave us alone until he knows that we are both safe and well"

"Then it is settled, Bree! Go and make our guests beds down in the lab" She directed her attention to Bree this time, she groaned slightly, but whizzed off and did as she was told, then turning back to me "let me show you to the lab"

Once everyone had retreated to their room, Will and I carried Lycoris down to the lab and settled her in her bed on the floor. We were shortly followed by Tasha, coming to check on Twilight, she said to me "Her father told me she might not be able to write to me for a while, but he wouldn't tell me why, is this part of that?"

I was too shocked to speak, but luckily Will pitched in for me "Have you heard of Tartarus?"

Tasha's face paled and she looked ten years older "does that have something to do with this?"

Will looked solemn so I chimed in "Yes, I'm afraid it does, she went there for two years, I went there for one year, but she was in deeper and longer than I was"

Tasha was on the brink of tears, but she managed to stammer out "Oh O-ok, I'll be down the h-a-all if you need m-me"

"Ok" Will said politely, "we're very sorry we had to tell you this way"


End file.
